Back Home
by MZC16
Summary: What happens to Katniss when she comes back to District 12 and everything has changed. This Katiniss is a bit ok, VERY different...I know many people already did this, but pls be nice. 1st fanfic ever.


**Author's note: My first fanfiction story ever, pls dnt be mean =) Katniss' POV**

**NOT MINE. Unfortunately. Ughh. **

We came out of the train together. I didn't want to let go, but I knew Peeta couldn't wait. He couldn't believe I had faked all this since the very start, and it was just an image. I didn't know I could be so believable. He probably hated me for this. The only thing he didn't know, is that I completely hated myself. I did have feelings for Peeta, but I wasn't in love. That is much too far. I loved him, but not really _that_ way. He shared things with me that are indescribable, things that can only happen in The Games.

But here, I knew everyone. I never talked to Peeta. It wasn't like that at all. It was ignorance in the school halls, in the streets.

And here, there's Gale. Gale. My best friend. He was always there for me, and never left me through the hardest of times. My hunting partner, and my friend for always.

But maybe, my love too?

When I was thinking all of this, a huge crowd was surrounding us, screaming. It was surprising how they seemed to worship us. Well, we just gave them one year of food. But didn't they see all the pain and all those deaths? Didn't they see it happen as we did it? This is what I don't understand. The Districts saw all of these things, but didn't do anything. I know a rebellion wasn't the best thing, but not even _one_ move?

We went to the same stage as where it all began, the Reaping. Of course, now it was more of happiness than silence. I saw Haymitch's eyes, and I knew what they meant: the Capitol was still watching. I gave a quick peck to Peeta, and ran to my family and Gale. When I saw a glance of Peeta alone on the stage while I was running, I could see his real pain. Exactly like his father when my mother married my dead dad. But at least his father didn't have to live through a time of fake love.

Peeta almost got what he wanted, he was almost going to reach it, but then he realized it wasn't real.

An illusion.

But these thoughts were completely erased when I saw Gale, Prim and my mother.

"KATNISS!" screamed Prim.

"PRIM! I missed you so much!"

My mom joined the hug, and we had a big family moment. Gale didn't really join in, because it wasn't his family. Honestly, I think he was family. Since the beginning. I loved him so much. I missed him so much.

I escaped the 10 minute hug from Prim and mom, and searched for Gale's arms. I didn't have to search for long, because he was right beside us. He went hunting, I knew it. His smell, always the same, not too strong but not too sweet, had this pine smell, that made my heart melt.

Did this mean I was _in_ love with him?

What is love?

I don't know. I was never in love.

I looked into his green, beautiful eyes.

"Hello there." Gale whispered.

It was incredible how he could be so casual in such an emotional moment. But I loved him for it. I didn't like being weak. I had to be strong for Prim.

I laughed.

"I knew you were going to say that! I missed you so much! How are you? How is everything?" I asked.

Of course I asked everything to mom and Prim before, during our hug. But now this was Gale's and mine's moment.

"Everything is perfect now that you're here."

What did that mean? I kept my face with an innocent smile, to hide my confusion, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Who would dare ruin _our _moment?

Haymitch.

Of course.

"Go back to Peeta." He murmured slowly into my ear.

It was unfair. I was with Peeta for a month and now I have to go back to him again? At least leave me an hour with my family!

But no arguing with him.

I went back to Peeta, seeming very happy. Which I really was, because I did love Peeta. In another way that he wanted me to love him, but I still loved him.

I hugged him. But you couldn't say that he hugged me back. He was mad big time. I didn't want him to be mad, because I knew this time, that it was all me. I did everything. And he would never forgive me for being so reckless and uncaring about his emotions. But I was trying to save his life!

But I still broke his heart.

There will always be a wound, and it will bleed for a long time. He saw the sadness in my eyes, but he did nothing. He was completely immune.

Because of me.


End file.
